The present disclosure relates to a dielectric composition having high permittivity and excellent reliability, and a multilayer ceramic capacitor containing the same.
Recently, as electronic devices such as display devices and central processing units of computers (CPUs) have increased in size, a heat generation problem has become severe. Therefore, market needs for an X5R (operation temperature: −55° C. to 85° C.) or X7R (operation temperature: −25° C. to 125° C.) multilayer ceramic capacitor capable of securing stable capacitance and reliability at a high temperature for stable operation of an integrated circuit (IC) have increased.
Further, in accordance with general trends toward miniaturization, lightness, and multi-functionality of electronic products, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) chip having a small size, high capacitance, and high pressure has continuously been demanded. Therefore, excellent withstand voltage and DC-bias characteristics in addition to slimness of a dielectric layer have been considered important in developing the X5R or X7R multilayer ceramic capacitor.
The thinness and high pressure increase the intensity of the electric field applied to the dielectric layer, and this may deteriorate the DC-bias and withstand voltage characteristics. Particularly, a fine structural defect due to the thinness may have a severe negative influence on the withstand voltage characteristics such as breakdown voltage (BDV), high-temperature insulation resistance (IR), and the like.
In order to avoid these problems, the main ingredient of the base material should be essentially atomized. However, when the grain size of the main ingredient of the base material is decreased, it may be more difficult to implement capacitance temperature characteristics, and permittivity may be decreased.
As a result, the capacitance of the capacitor may be decreased, and even when the permittivity of the dielectric layer is at a satisfactory level, the slimness of the layer and the strength of the electric field may lead to the result that the desired reliability may not be satisfied.
In order to solve this problem, a dielectric composition having excellent reliability and permittivity without atomizing a main ingredient of a base material should be developed.